


Thanksgiving Disaster

by Smilesforeveryone478



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dogs, FBI, I don't know how tagging works, Missing engagement ring, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilesforeveryone478/pseuds/Smilesforeveryone478
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlie Hockley, Director of the FBI, has to take care of Thanksgiving for eight people. Hoping to get help from her friends Kim Harrison and Sam Fulton. That hope is crushed when they tell her they have to work on a last minute case. On top of it all is that Marlie lost her engagement ring. Can this Thanksgiving dinner get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is it? This is not good! I can’t find it!” Marlie ran around the kitchen searching frantically. She ran around the kitchen searching under the plates and in the cupboards.

Chris walked into the kitchen and shrugged his coat off. He came behind Marlie and untied the bow ke the apron on her body. She whirled around and punched his arm. “Ow! What was that for? Hi to you too, I guess,” Chris cried out. He grabbed his arm.

“Sorry, agent defense, but I am not happy whatsoever,” Marlie complained.

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked still clutching his arm.

“For starters, Kim and Sam called. They’re running late on a case. Someone lost their dog, on Thanksgiving of all days.” Marlie complained.

“It could be worse. It could be Christmas,” Chris reassured her.

“You’re not helping! Anyway, I get to cook all by myself for eight people. Lily’s flight was canceled, and she has no ride home from the airport. She’s just going to spend Thanksgiving here with us instead of going home to Kansas City. Lucas, Spencer, and Peyton aren’t supposed to be here until 3. Did you get the pies?” Marlie asked stopping to take a breath.

“I was supposed to get pies?” Chris asked guiltily.

“Christopher Benjamin Kennedy, you had one job! One job today compared to everything I have to do. There are 2 pies reserved at The Happy Tart under my name. Please go pick them up. One apple and one pumpkin.” Marlie yelled. “As if my day could get any worse,” she muttered to herself.

“What were you looking for when I arrived?” Chris asked trying to change the subject.

Marlie’s face was tinged with pink as she turned around. “Nothing, just the white plate.” 

“Marlie, it’s on the table,” Chris said picking the white plate up off the table. He handed the plate to her and she set it on the counter. He asked again, “What were you looking for?”

“My engagement ring,” Marlie said very quietly. She burst out, “I left it on the table, so I wouldn’t lose it in the mashed potatoes and now it’s gone.”

“Okay, that’s not good. I’ll go pick up Lily and the pies. Then, I’ll come home and help you look for it,” Chris suggested. “Calm down. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I’d like to believe that. Go. Lily is waiting,” Marlie pushed him out the door. As soon as Chris left Marlie stared at the kitchen. “Where do I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

At the FBI headquarters Kim and Sam began to leave the building when four teenage girls ran up to them. The one in red was running a few feet in front of the others. 

“Do you work here?” the girl in red asked in a panic. 

“Uh...yes. Why?” Sam asked suspiciously. The young girl grab out a photo from her pocket. 

“My name is Ruby Rose. I you need to help me find my dog, Zwei!” Ruby pleaded breathlessly showing Kim and Sam the photo of the dog.  

“Ruby what’s wrong with you? You don’t just run up to complete strangers,” A girl in white yelled at Ruby. 

“Yeah, Weiss is right, Ruby that wasn’t smart,” Another girl said. This one was blonde and looked a lot like Sam. 

“They work here so they can help, right” Ruby asked. The other girls looked at Sam and Kim then Ruby. 

“Okay, what is going on here!” Sam yelled shaking her head in frustration. 

“I’m sorry my little sister lost our dog, and she really worried,” The blonde said.

“No, Yang someone kidnapped Zwei,” Ruby yelled at Yang. The younger of the two sisters was furious. This dog was very important to her. 

“I’m sorry I wish we could help but we already have a case. Strange it also involves a lost dog,” Kim said gently. Unlike Sam, Kim had figured out what had happened. “And anyway what are young girls like yourselves doing alone in a busy city?” Kim asked the group. 

“Looking for Zwei, of course,” Ruby said in an innocent tone. 

“Really Ruby,” The last girl with black hair scolded Ruby.

“Well we are, Blake,” Ruby said defensively. 

“Wait, are you the ones who sent in the lost dog case to the FBI?” Sam finally realized what was happening. The girls nodded. “We haven’t found him, yet,” Sam explained. 

A young boy and his mother was walking towards the group of six. In the woman’s arms was a small tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi. The dog looked straight at Blake. Blake ran behind Yang. 

“Hello I found this dog walking down the sidewalk without an owner. Do you know what to do?” The woman asked.

“Zwei!!!!!” A high pitch voice screamed, making Kim and Sam’s ears bleed. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ruby said. “I’ll take him,” 

The woman laughed on how Ruby was so excited. 

“Well, I’m glad that you found your dog,” Kim said petting the Zwei’s ears. “Where do you live? We’ll give you a ride home,” 

“We don’t have time for that! Let’s just take them with us,” Sam said “I know we just met and all, but would you like to have Thanksgiving with us?”    

“I guess so,” Blake said looking at the others for their opinion.

“Sure, it’s not like we have anything better to do,” Weiss said.

“Yeah! We can crash a Thanksgiving dinner, and beat up the turkey,” Yang said pounding her fist together. 

“Ha-ha, yeah! No,” Kim said “Marlie would kill us, and I rather not die today,” Everyone looked at Ruby. She was the deciding vote. 

“You saved Zwei, so thank you. Zwei and I would love to have thanksgiving with you,” Ruby said. Zwei barked happily. Blake and Yang went into Sam’s car. Yang took the passenger seat and Blake took a seat in the back. Ruby, Weiss and Zwei went with Kim. Weiss being older than Ruby took the passenger seat while Ruby and Zwei played in the back. Kim could see the girl and her dog every time she looked at her rear-view mirror. Kim thought that Ruby must be a handful for her sister and parents. She was worried about how Marlie would react to four teenage girls who they barely know having Thanksgiving with them. She and Sam might be killed just for that. Kim followed Sam to Chris and Marlie’s house.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the RWBY characters are here!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang as Marlie grabbed the casserole out of the oven. She slammed the oven door closed with her foot. She placed the casserole on the counter as the doorbell rang again. “I’m coming!” Marlie yelled. She muttered to herself, “Hold your horses. So impatient.”  
Marlie walked across the living room and opened the door. Lucas, Spencer, and Peyton were standing on the other side of the threshold. “Oh it’s you.” Marlie left the door open and headed towards the kitchen.  
“Well, hello to you to,” Lucas sighed. The three guys entered the kitchen. “Ooh, cranberry sauce,” Lucas cheered. He started to dip a finger in the bowl when Marlie slapped his hand. “Ow! What was that for?”  
“No eating until the others arrive. Do I need to treat you like you’re 4 and hand you crayons and a coloring book?” Marlie asked.  
“No,” Lucas muttered. He ducked his head in shame while the other 2 laughed.  
“I mean it. That goes for you too,” Marlie said pointing a finger at the two boys. Spencer and Peyton stopped laughing immediately.   
The sound of a key in the lock was heard in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

The three boys went for their weapons and Marlie sighed. “Guys, it’s just Chris. He’s bringing Lily home.”  
“He has a key?” Peyton asked.  
“It usually comes with the ring or before,” Marlie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“By the way, where is your ring?” Spencer asked. Marlie’s cheeks turned pink and she busied herself with the biscuits. Chris saved her from having to answer by walking in the kitchen with Lily.  
“Hey, Marlie! Did you find,” Chris stopped when he noticed his three best friends. “Did you find the carving knife? It’s under the cake cutting knife.”  
“Yes, I found it.” Marlie replied. “Nice save,” she muttered under her breath. Chris nodded in acknowledgement.   
“Lily, let me take your coat.” Chris said walking over to Lily and grabbing her coat after she shrugged it off her shoulders. He disappeared with the coat into the living room to hang it up in the closet.  
“What a gentlemen. Marlie, if you ever get tired of him, send him over to my house.” Lily joked.  
“Sorry, Lil. He’s mine.” Marlie teased as Chris came back into the kitchen. “Now that the two of you are here, all we’re waiting on is Sam and Kim. Once they’re here, we can eat.” As if in response to Marlie’s comment, the door opened and Sam and Kim walked into the kitchen with 4 girls.  
“Sorry we’re late. A case help us up at headquarters.” Kim apologized.  
“It’s fine. You’re just in time for dinner. Who are your friends?” Marlie asked.  
“Oh, this is Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. They were the people with the missing dog.” Kim answered. The 4 girls waved hello and stood around awkwardly.   
“The more the merrier. Don’t just stand there. Come in, sit down.” Marlie said. Everybody sat at the table. Marlie brought the turkey to the makeshift dinner table. Everyone oohed and ahhed. She set the turkey in the center of the table and sat down next to Chris.   
“I want to thank everybody for coming to make our Thanksgiving this year extra special. To our friends we’ve known for years, and to our new friends we hope to get to know better. Cheers,” Chris announced. The twelve people around the table clinked their glasses together in celebration. Chris carved the turkey and sides were passed around the table. Ruby took a bite of her turkey. She chewed it until she bit something hard. She pulled a ring out of her mouth and stared at it.  
“What’s this? It’s shiny and silver,” Ruby observed. Eleven pairs of eyes turned to Ruby and Marlie’s eyes grew wide.  
“it’s either a wedding ring or an engagement ring. I can’t ever tell the difference,” Yang said to her little sister. Everyone with wide eyes, looked from the ring to Marlie then back to the ring.   
“Why is it in the turkey?” Kim asked.   
“Marlie, care to explain?” Chris asked smiling at her.  
“That would be my engagement ring, Ruby. I’ll gladly take that.” Marlie answered. Marlie stood up and Ruby handed the ring to Marlie. Marlie slid it on her finger and sat back down. The dinner continued as usual.


End file.
